


simple

by calcetineys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Finally, Happy Ending, M/M, Post S6, hella short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcetineys/pseuds/calcetineys
Summary: He expected it to be hard.





	simple

He expected it to be hard. He expected a struggle, he expected his breath to come heavy and harsh. Stiles expected that he’d need to be pushed to the point of breaking. 

But the fact that he expected _anything_ is what kept him there, waiting until enough dust settled after Monroe, waiting until enough arrests were made, waiting- waiting to see him again. 

And when he does, he’s prepared to circle each other like they have before, to prod and push and have to work to get the real meaning behind the things Theo says.

But none of that happens. 

No, what happens is Theo’s there as he walks out of the Sheriff’s station, and gestures with his head to come closer, to get into the passenger seat of his truck, gestures to the road leading out of Beacon Hills. Stares at him knowing Stiles knows exactly what he’s asking, stares at him and smiles because of course he can hear the way Stiles’ heart is pounding, for all the right reasons.

And Stiles finds himself nodding, because _yes_ , them leaving this godforsaken town in the rearview mirror-

“Do you need to say goodbye?” Theo asks, still staring at him, still smiling.

“Already did,” Stiles says, his voice quiet, staring back at that smile as it gets bigger.

“Okay,” Theo says. “Let’s go.”


End file.
